We Fight Forever More
by MariSunny
Summary: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don’t agree. Full characters' description inside. 3 new chapters added. PhCole&PipL&PgH Maybe SenshiLords
1. Life Isn't Sunny Or Is It?

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 1

Life Isn't Sunny…Or Is It?

Sunny closed the door and looked around. Her room was a total mess with books and different papers lying all around the floor, half of her dresses on the bed and food on the table.

"Great!" – she thought, starting to pick some books from the floor. "Now I also have THIS to deal with! JUST wonderful!".

Sunny was a fifteen year old girl, who once lived a happy life with her parents somewhere in Moscow, Russia. Her parents died in an airplane crash two years ago. She was also considered to be dead. She was supposed to be so. But she never really was. Instead, she got a whole new life with new friends, with new home and… No, there was NO new family. Yes, she indeed managed to move on, although at first she was almost sure she would never manage to start a new life without her parents, her family.

So, Sunny, or Mary, for that was her real name, being afraid that soon she won't be able to even enter it, decided to clean up her room, Just a bit at least.

She picked up her mathematics text book, the "William Blake. Selected" book and some other book in a silver, once shining and now with lots of scratches cover. At first, Sunny paid no attention to it, but then it occurred her mind that she was holding her old dairy. Sunny looked at it for some time and then, dropping the rest of the books, she sat on the floor, leaning her back against the bed. She opened the dairy and looked through it. It was the very dairy she had been writing in the year her parents died. Sunny read the entries she had made before the disaster and smiled to herself: life had been really SUNNY for her back then. And now… Now she ended up in misery, almost in sorrow.

However, there was something else about her new life. Actually it was the very thing that made her move on. Her friends. Her powers. And HER.

Well, what do you think? Please, review!  But be tolerant – this is my first fic.


	2. Sailor Scouts: The Inners

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 2

Sailor Scouts: The Inners

They were all just teenage girls aged from thirteen to seventeen years old. There lives were within there usual frames. Until something happened. Something really bad. And they were the only ones who could help.

Usagi Tsukino. Sixteen years old, blonde, with blue eyes and two odangos. Not the best pupil in class, but the first to discover her destiny as a sailor senshi, Sailormoon, and a princess of an ancient Moon Kingdom called Silver Millenium. Kind hearted and really naïve, but sometimes pretty short-tempered.

Ami Mizuno. Sixteen years old, short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Kind peaceful and quiet. The best pupil in Japan. Her planet guardian is Mercury, and she was the second to discover her destiny as a sailor senshi.

Rei Hino. Sixteen years old, long black hair, and big black eyes. Pretty short tempered but really bold. She often quarreled with Usagi, but she really loved her and was ready to sacrifice her life for the sake of the Princess. Funny it was how she and Usagi were ready to tear each others' throats in their usual lives, but how they were ready to protect each other when real danger was up ahead of them. Rei was the Princess of Mars, therefore Sailormars.

Makoto Kino, Sailorjupiter, 16, shoulder long brown hair, big green eyes. She was really strong, much stronger than any boys of her age. She was a good warrior, who knew many fighting tactics. But she never used them without any necessity. She was kind and funny with a good sense of humor. She lived alone in a small apartment in Tokyo. And her hobby was… cooking. Yep, Makoto was a perfect cooker, and her dream was to run a restaurant one day.

Minako Aino, sixteen year old nymph with long blonde hair. Her guardian planet was Venus, which suited Mina a lot. Sailorvenus used to be the leader of the four senshi who three thousand years ago were appointed by the Moon Goddess and the Queen of Silver Mienium, Selena to protect her daughter and the future Queen, Princess Serenity. Now that Serenity reincarnated and woke up in Tsukino Usagi, she became Sailormoon and the leader of the Sailor senshi.

Mamoru Chiba, nineteen years old, black hair, blue eyes, elegant, smart and handsome guy who was the reincarnation of the Prince of Earth named Endymion. Yes, of course, there is always a prince.

Hit the little Review button, please! ;-)))


	3. Silver Millenium

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 3

Silver Millenium

Three thousand years ago, in the times of the Silver Millenium, Endymion was in love with Princess Serenity. But the Earth was captured by the forces of evil, which turned almost everyone completely evil. The Prince managed to escape, he wanted to protect Serenity,for the army of the demons from the Earth were about to attack the Moon Kingdom. Unfortunately the attack of the forces of evil succeeded: Silver Millenium was destroyed. Endymion died trying to protect the Princess. Serenity, watching her beloved one dying, threw herself after him and was killed. The four Sailor scouts were killed as well: there energy wasn't enough to protect the Kingdom.

Selena stood on the ruins of once one of the greatest Kingdoms in Universe, watching her own daughter and her friends dying. She lost everything. Nothing was left. Only her life and the forces of evil. Now Selena knew what to do.

The Kingdom was created to protect one of the strongest sources of energy in the World: the Silver crystal. It's power was so great that it could even destroy the whole World. But thus the owner of the Crystal would also die.

Selena rose the Moon Staff, inserted the Crystal into it and cried: "Moon Cosmic Power!"

A wave of bright light came out of the Staff. It was the energy of the Silver Crystal. Covering everything around, it destroyed all of the forces of evil. But it also took Selena's life.

Selena opened her eyes. She was lying on the column of the Moon Temple. It was over. She did it, The Evil was gone. For now.

Selena felt weak. She was dying, she knew it. Beside her stood her two loyal cats, Luna and Artemis, who were given the ability to talk by the Silver Crystal.

-Luna, Artemis… - the Queen called weakly.

-Yes, Your Majesty! – the cats stepped forward.

-It's over. At least for now, it is. I'm sending Serenity, Endymion and the Sailor senshi to that beautiful planet, which my daughter loved to look at so much. In time, they will be reborn as the normal teenagers, and they won't remember anything about there past lives. But in case the evil is back one day, Luna, Artemis, I beg you, find Serenity and give her this Crystal and this Staff, - Selena looked at the Silver Crystal, then at the Earth and said: - I hope that on this Earth of the future you'll be happy at last.

The Silver Crystal rose into the sky and headed towards the Earth, carrying away the bodies of the Prince and Princess, and the Sailor senshi.


	4. Sailor Scouts: The Outters

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 4

Sailor Scouts: The Outters

Sailormoon, Sailormercury, Sailormars, Sailorjupiter and Sailorvenus made up a team of inner senshi, who were supposed to protect Princess Serenity and the Silver Crystal. But there existed other senshi: the outters.

Haruka Teno and Michiru Kaiou, both 17 years old. Michiru was a very beautiful girl with dark blue eyes, shoulder long hair of the same color as the sea. Yes, the same as the sea. The sea, which Michiru liked so much. Michi was the first of the outters to discover her real identity, remember her past and gain on the power she once had: Neptune planet power. Later she met a girl, named Haruka Teno, who liked car racing and fighting and looked much like a boy: short sand-color hair, dark grey eyes with shades of blue. Haruka was Sailoruranus, the warrior of the sky and wind. She and Neptune made up a nice couple, but until they met Sailormoon and the inners, they had been too harsh and severe, thinking that being a sailor senshi is a curse and being ready to sacrifice anyone if they had to. But shedding blood for the sake of good wasn't a way to be good. Upon meeting Usagi they understood that.

Setsuna Meio, 19 years old, long dark green hair, brown eyes with a really sad look in them. Nobody had ever seen that girl smiling. Setsuna's planet was Pluto, and she was the guardian of time and Time Gates. Setsuna had always been lonely until she met Hotaru Tomoe, Sailorsaturn.

Hotaru's life was never easy. Her mother had died at her birth. Then Hotaru lost her elder sister in a terrible accident that had taken place in her father's laboratory. Hotaru had died herself too. But as the result of the accident a "door to the parallel dimension opened, unleashing the two evil demons, who brought Hotaru back to life, but in return took over her and her father's bodies. Dr. Tomoe submitted almost immediately. But things were different with Hotaru, however. There were two people living in her: a demon, named Mistress 9, and a sailor senshi, Sailorsaturn. Both were very powerful and they fought with each other for possessing Hotaru. Uranus and Neptune thought Hotaru to be too dangerous for this World, thinking that Sailorsaturn would bring it to compete destruction. They tried to kill her, accompanied by Sailorpluto, but Sailormoon and the other inners always stood in their way, trying to protect Hotaru, knowing that she was good. Eventually, Hotaru became Sailorsaturn, destroyed Mistress 9 and with the help of Sailormoon saved the World from the demons of the parellell dimension. Thus, she became the rightful sailor senshi.


	5. Live Don't Die

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 5

Live Don't Die

She opened her eyes almost sure to find herself in her bed, back home. Instead, she felt herself lying on something hard and staring up into the dark nothingness above her. She did not dare move, she just tried to figure out what was going on, what had happened with her and where the hell she was. Slowly she began to remember something. Airport… Shops… Plane… Dinner… Shaking, screams and bright light… And then… Nothing.

Sunny jumped almost at once. She suddenly remembered everything that happened. She was in an airplane with her parents, when something happened and they began to fall. Everyone was in panic and screamed. Then very bright light burst out from the illuminators into the plane. And then there was darkness.

"Maybe… I'm just dreaming," - she thought, but somehow knew she wasn't. Sunny slowly got up and looked around.

She was standing on a small round square, with many old columns and pieces of bricks lying around. Sunny walked around.

-OK, it looks like I'm in a sort of an old ruined temple, - she talked to herself quietly, - But what on Earth am I doing here!

Sunny continued to look around. She knelt down to see that the columns were made of…

-…Gold! – that was another shock.

-Can anyone here me? – she cried out as loudly as she could, - Apparently not, - she answered herself quietly after a moment's silence.

"Maybe, I am dead after all," – she thought.

Funny, the idea didn't seem so scary at the moment. The girl sat on one of the columns, buried her face into her hands and began to cry. She was alone and she was desperate…

After several minutes, Sunny suddenly looked into the sky and yelled:

-Where am I! Am I dead or what! Just tell me!

-You are not dead, - said a quiet and soothing voice, - You are on the verge of new life.

Sunny turned around. She saw a woman, no, a ghost of a woman with big brown eyes, long curly hair and dressed in a long golden dress. The woman was smiling, but there were tears in her big brown eyes. She stretched her hand towards Sunny. Sunny looked at the woman's face, then at her hand. She hesitated for a few moments, but then gave the woman her own hand.


	6. Sunny's POV

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 6

Sunny's POV

"Hey! How's it going? My name is Mary, But people usually call me Sunny. I live with four of my friends in a Tokyo apartment. My friends are Haruka Teno, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meio and Hotaru Tomoe. Haru and Michi are 17, Sets is 19, and Hotaru is 14, just like me. We met almost a year ago after my parents had died in an airplane crash. It is still hard for me to believe that I actually survived… But, as Elyon said, there is always a reason for something to happen.

Elyon was the Sun goddess three thousand years ago. She also was the Queen of a Sun Kingdom, called Sun Golden Millenium, or just Golden Millenium. Elyon had a daughter: Princess Elyonia. The Queen once appointed the four sailor senshi to guard the Princess. Those senshi were: Sailoruranus, Sailorneptune, Sailorpluto and Sailorsaturn. They were really powerful and they were also supposed to protect the Solar System from the enemies from outer space.

Life in Golden Millenium was very peaceful, until one day the real Evil came. It came from the very far galaxies, destroying everything that stood in its way. The four Sailor scouts bravely fought against it, but they lost and were destroyed as well. Elyonia, seeing her friends dying, tried to ask her other friends from Silver Millenium to help her. But Silver Millenium was attacked by the forces of evil as well and needed help itself. Thus, there was no one left to help.

The evil that came from the outer space was controlled by The Source Of All Evil, a mighty spirit that had the ability to reincarnate and sought to possess a mighty energy crystal, called Sun Golden Crystal. Golden Millenium was created to protect the Crystal, that was kept in the Golden Palace. Princess Elyonia tried to stop the Source, but failed and was killed as well. When Queen Elyon saw that, she took possession of the Crystal, unleashing all of its might and destroying the Source. However, this bold move caused her a life. But before she died, she had sent Princess Elyonia, her friends, the Sailor senshi, and the Crystal to Earth. She hoped that her daughter would be reborn and would live a happy life. But deep in her heart the Queen knew that the Source would be reborn as welll…

And what do I have to do with all of this?

Well, you see, it turns out, that I AM the reincarnation of Princess Elyonia."


	7. Pain, Misery, Despair

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 7

Pain, Misery, Despair…

One year later…

-No. No, no, no, no, no. No. It's not happening. Its not true. It can't be true… Hotaru, I beg you!.. Tell me it's not happening!.. Hotaru! Hotaru, it's not true, right? You're… You're just kidding! This is another joke, right?.. You play this joke on me, because I burnt bacon in the morning again!.. It's just a… a joke, right?.. Tell me it is! PLEASE! I beg you… - Sunny's voice died in sobs again. She wiped loudly, punching the wall in despair. Sailorsaturn stood aside, tears silently running down her face. She watched her friend, team mate and the leader of their team… Team? There was no team now . Not anymore.

Just this morning they had been a team. Her, Hotaru Tomoe, warrior of silence and destruction, Setsuna Meio, Sailorpluto, warrior of time and shades, Haruka Teno, Sailoruranus, warrior of the sky, Michiru Kaiou, Sailorneptune, warrior of the sea, and Sunny, Sailorsun, warrior of the Sun and light, guardian of the Golden Crystal, Princess Elyonia, future Neo Queen Elyonia, and their leader. Just this morning they had been a team.

Then a demon attacked people in the park. Sunny and her team transformed into Sailor senshi and ran to park. But that was a trap. The demon was just an illusion. The senshi had been attacked by the Source himself. The Source Of All Evil, who had already killed them once and destroyed Golden Millenium three thousand years ago. And now he had taken over again.

Pain, misery, despair… Rage, hatred, desire for revenge… But it didn't matter now. They were gone. Gone forever.

Meanwhile, Sailorsun slid down the park wall, transforming back to her normal self. They had left before. They had died several times before. But they had been brought back to life by the power of the Silver and Golden Crystal. But this time it was different. Now they were gone forever. Sunny knew it. They told her.


	8. Tragedy Strikes Again

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 8

Tragedy Strikes… Again

The beginning of memories.

- It's a trap! - cried Uranus.

- And you fell for it! - laughed the Source.

- Bastard! - snapped Haruka.

- OK, what do we do now? - asked Sailorsaturn, looking at Sailorpluto.

- We'll attack! - answered Sailorsun.

- Good idea! - agreed Sailorneptune.

- There's no way you can defeat me! - the Source laughed evilly again, - I already got what I wanted!

Michiru raised her eyebrow.

- Really? What's that? - she smirked.

- The Phoenix Medallion, - answered the Source.

- Well, we don't care what kinda protection you have! We'll destroy you anyway! - Haruka said through her clenched teeth, - World Shaking!

- Deep Submerge!

- Dead Scream!

- NO! - cried Sailorsun. But it was too late: they had already attacked.

The three energy balls headed towards the Source, who didn't even bother to escape them. Instead, he watched as the balls hit the invisible force field in front of him and headed back towards the senshi.

- What! - Uranus, Neptune and Pluto cried in disbelief.

The energy balls hit the senshi. There was a loud blast and everything went blank...

When Sunny woke up she found that it was already nighttime. She slowly remembered everything that happened that day. She crawled to Sailorsaturn, who was lying beside her.

- Hotaru! Hotaru, are you all right? Can you hear me?

- Yeah... I'm fine... Sort of... - Saturn struggled to stand up. The two senshi looked around.

- Where are the others? - asked Sunny, noticing that they were alone.

- I don't know... - Hotaru answered weakly, - Maybe... Maybe he took them...

- I don't think so, - Sunny said quietly, looking somewhere behind Hotaru.


	9. Say Goodbye

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 9

Say Goodbye

- I don't think so, - Sunny said quietly, looking somewhere behind Hotaru.

Hotaru turned around, following Sunny's gaze. There, behind them on the ground lay the three henshin wands, the keys to the Sailor planet power. The wands belonged to Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Sunny came forwards to pick them up, follwed closely by Saturn. Just as she was about to reach them, they glowed and rose into the air. Sunny and Hotaru stopped dead in their tracks. The wands slowly disappeared, and the transparent images of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto formed.

- Sailorpluto! - cried Saturn.

- Uranus! Neptune! - cried Sunny, but she didn't dare reach out for them, for she was confused by the way they appeared and the way they looked. She just simply asked:

- What happened?

- You know the answer, Sunny, - Uranus answered softly, her voice echoing. - We did what we had to do: we managed to protect you, we saved your life...

- No. - Sunny said quietly, her eyes closed, tears running down her face.

- Listen to us, Sunny, - Neptune called. - We go, you stay. You are strong enough to do that. We believe in you.

- No, I'm not, - Sunny said, opening her eyes. - Do you really think I'm strong enough to keep on living without you?..

- You are. We know that, - Pluto said, smiling.

- You don't know A DAMN THING! - Sunny cried through tears ferociously, then her tone softened - You have no idea... how important you are for me...

She sobbed.

- I can't go through this again... I can't lose everything again...

- Hotaru will always be there for you, - Pluto looked at Saturn, who was silently crying.

- Yes, but YOU won't be! - Sailorsun cried back. She closed her eyes, rage filling every part of her mind, body and heart. - I'll kill him... I'll kill the Source for this. I swear I will. No matter at what price. Then I'll use the Crystal. I'll call Serenity and tell her to use her Crystal if that what it takes to bring you back...

- No, Elyonia, - Uranus called out, - There's no way you or Serenity can bring us back. This time it is it. This time there's no coming back.

Sunny stood even more shocked at these words, which broke the last tiny hope into thousands of tiny peaces.

- But there is something we want you to do after we go, - Setsuna said.

- You have to promise us you'll do that no matter what, - Neptune added.

Sunny nodded.


	10. When The Sun Comes Out Again

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 10

When The Sun Comes Out Again

Piper Halliwell had been already scrying for the demon that had attacked them in the park for already an hour when the crystal finally shook and hit some place on the map... The same park in which they had been attacked ealier that day!

- Paige! Phoebe! I found him! - Piper cried marching downstairs, where Paige and Phoebe were writing a spell and making a potion to vanquish the demon.

- Why don't we get a normal life at last? - Phoebe complained when Piper entered the kitchen, - We've already vanquished the Source three times, defeated the Ultimate Power, destroyed the Triade... Why don't they give our powers to someone else, uh?

- You know what they said earlier this day? "We feel there's a big Evil coming up. The greatest Evil you've ever fought with. If you defeat it, there will be peace in your World at last, and you'll be able to live your normal lives at last.", - Paige imitated the Elder they had been talking to earlier that day.

- Oh, PLEASE! - Piper rolled her eyes, - I think I've already heard that one somewhere before!

- Yeah, a couple of times! - added Phoebe.

Everyone laughed.

- The potion's ready, - said Paige in a few minutes.

- And I'm done with the spell, - said Phoebe.

- OK, let's go then, - said Piper.

The sisters held there hands and orbed out.

They landed in the park. It was nighttime, so it was really dark.

- OK, everyone, keep your eyes and ears open for any trace of demons. And in case...

Paige didn't finish the sentence: the demon appeared out of nowhere and shot the energy ball at her. Paige screamed and orbed letting the ball fly past her. Phoebe through the potion, but the demon thrust his hand forward. A lightning shot out of it exploding the vial.

- Piper! The spell! - they took out a piece of paper, but before they could read it, the demon somehow sent them flying across the air. They landed on the ground. Piper tried to blew up the demon, but, of course, she failed.

- Oh God! - cried Piper.

- What do we do now! - cried Paige as the demon approached.

Then suddenly:

- Sun Star Light!

A big ball of bright golden energy hit the demon, and with a loud scream it exploded.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige slowly got to their feet.

- What the hell was THAT? - Piper asked.

- That was one of the Source's true followers, - said a voice from behind.

The girls looked around to see a tall girl with dark curly hair, wearing a weird costume and holding a long staff.


	11. The Letter

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers:-)))

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 11

The Letter

"Dear Hotaru!

I'm writing this letter to you, because I have many very important things to tell you about. I hope that you still remember me and aren't very mad at me for leaving Tokyo and leaving you. I also hope that you are fine and healthy and managed to cope with everything. Maybe, you'll be surprised but I managed to do that.

Many things have happened since I last saw you. Since I last so them. I can't deny the fact that I'm still mourning over their deaths, but I'm glad to tell you that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were right: I indeed managed to move on. And not only that: I even accepted my destiny of a Sailor scout and Princess of Sun. Again. But I would've never done it without my new friends.

About two years ago, as you know, I left Tokyo to try to cope with the pain over the lose of our friends. You entrusted me with the henshin wands of Uranus and Neptune and took Pluto's with you. I left and to San Francisko, California. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was just supposed to end up there. I refused to use my powers ever again. I thought that if I never managed to protect those whom I love, then how would I protect the rest of the World? I'd lived in San Francisko for almost a year, when nine months ago I met three sisters, the Halliwells. They are all married and the eldest, Piper, and the youngest, Paige, already have kids. The other sister, Phoebe, will soon give birth too.

But these sisters aren't just normal people. You'd better sit down before reading any further, Hotaru: they are witches with magical powers! And about six years ago they vanquished the Source three times. They thought that the third was the last time, but, as we both know, it's not quite right.

Now I live with Halliwell sisters in their family manor. I'm almost a family member too. At least, I'm treated like one.

Recently I've used Neptune's mirror to see their past. I saw so much hurt, pain and sorrow, that comparing to them, I'm the happiest person on the planet.

We've been told that another great fight between Good and Evil is coming up, the fight that might take away the lives of the Halliwells. As you understand, I may not be able to cope with yet another loss like that. So, I'm begging you to come to San Francisko to help me save the sisters. I know it's hard, and I do not insist, but in case you agree, I would ask you to do me a favor by bringing Pluto's henshin wand with you.

I hope you're OK.

Always yours,

Sunny."


	12. Surprise

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 12

Surprise

The doorbell of the Halliwell manor rang.

-Phoebe! Can you get it, please? - asked Piper from the kitchen.

-It's OK, I'll get! - cried Paige.

She opened the door. In front of her stood a teenage girl with dark short curly hair, dark brown eyes, wearing jeans, blue t-shirt and a grey jacket.

-Hey, Sunny! Come in! - Paige smiled.

-Hey, Paige! Thanks! - Sunny smiled back, entering the manor.

-So, did you find out anything new about the Source's generals? - asked Sunny, proceeding to the kitchen after Paige. -Hi, Piper! Hey, Phoebe! - she added upon seeing the other two sisters.

-Hey, sweetheart!

Sunny smiled at this. She always liked to be called like that, especially by the sisters.

-No, nothing. The Elders don't know anything, - Paige answered the question and than added, rolling her eyes: -As usual.

Piper and Phoebe laughed, Sunny snorted.

-I'm afraid we'll have to do this one on our own, - said Phoebe, -There are only four of us... Leo and Coop can't really help us.

-Yeah, too bad you never received the answer from your friend, Sunny, - Piper looked at the girl.

Sunny sighed.

-I'm sorry, - Piper added quickly.

-Me too, - the girl sadly nodded, but then smiled: -Oh, well, it's OK. We'll figure out how to destroy the Source once and for all anyway. It's not a big deal, really...

But Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew perfectly well how sad and miserable Sunny felt without her friend, Hotaru. After all, it had been nine months since they had first met Sunny in that park. She was lonely, so they became good friends very quickly. Sunny told them about her past, about being a Sailor scout, about her friends... her losses... And they told her about theirs as well. Besides, Sunny used Neptune's Truth Mirror to see the past of her friends and to show them hers.

Sunny had written a letter to her friend Hotaru, or Sailorsaturn, but she never answered. Naturally, Sunny was sad.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. The girls looked at each other surprised.

-Are you expecting someone? - Sunny asked.

-No...

All four of them went to see who it was. Phoebe opened the door. There stood a girl with short black hair, black eyes and pale skin, wearing a dark coat and holding a black traveling bag in one of her gloved hands.

-May I help you? - asked Phoebe.

-Yes, maybe... - the girl stumbled out, apparently not confident at all. -I'm looking for...

-Me, - Sunny suddenly spoke from behind, clearly taken aback.


	13. Prophecy

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 13

Prophecy

-How can the Source be alive... again? - the Elder, named Zoltar, asked, - The Charmed Ones have vanquished him three times before.

The Elders were absolutely confused by the Source's sudden appearance. They had been discussing the matter for a week now, and still there wasn't a single clue to what had been going on around for the past nine months.

-Looks like three times wasn't enough, - another Elder smirked.

Suddenly a strange voice spoke out of nowhere:

-The Source is not your problem. The Charmed Ones are.

-What! - the Elders gapped.

-Who are you? Show yourself! - Zoltar ordered.

A ball of blue and purple mist appeared out of nowhere. It grew larger and larger and then it exploded.

The two figures formed themselves in front of the Elders. One of them was a woman with dark long hair and dark eyes, wearing high black boots, short black skirt, long white gloves and a sailor costume. She was holding a long staff that looked like a big key. The woman's features somehow seemed to be familiar to the Elders, but apparently there was some kind of a magic force field, that prevented anyone from reorganizing her. The other figure turned out to be a teenage girl, about fourteeteen or fifteen years old, with long black hair tied in a ponny-tail and big, blue, icy blue, eyes.

-Who are you? - one of the Elders asked. - And how did you get here?

-We can't tell you who we are, - the girl said, - because we are from the future.

The Elders looked at each other in shock.

-The future, only you can help me save right now, - the girl continued.

-No! I don't believe her! I don't believe a thing she says! - one of the Elders cried.

-We know she's good, we checked her magical aura! - Zoltar cried back.

-We'll have to do this, - said the other Elder. -There's no other way... We'll throw the Charmed Ones and their children into the Bottomless Hollow. Then, we'll bring back to life the most powerful magical beings and kill the Source once and for all, so that he never ever reincarnates again.


	14. Death Meets The Halliwells

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 14

Death Meets The Halliwells

-May I help you? - asked Phoebe.

-Yes, maybe... - the girl stumbled out, apparently not confident at all. -I'm looking for...

-Me, - Sunny suddenly spoke from the back, clearly shocked.

Piper looked at Sunny, really confused.

-Do you know each other?

-Yeah, we do, - Sunny answered, not taking her eyes off the girl, standing in the doorway. For another couple of seconds they just looked at each other. Than, asthough according to some silent agreement, they marched into each others' hands and hugged tightly.

-I'm so glad to see you, - Sunny was both laughing and crying.

-Me too, - answered the girl, - I've been looking for you for such a long time... Then I got the letter and rushed here without even answering it!

The girls released each other and looked at the three sisters standing there, completely confused. Sunny smiled at them and then said:

-Girls, I would like to introduce you one of my best and closest friends, Hotaru Tomoe, - Hotaru shook the sisters' hands one by one, - She is also...

Sunny stumbled. She didn't know what to say next. A warrior of silence and destruction, Sailorsaturn, whose power was enough to destroy the whole world? Hm, cute!

-You're also what? - Paige asked, looking from Hotaru to Sunny.

-I'm also one of the Sailor senshi, - Hotaru helped Sunny.

-Oh, I see, - Piper said.

-Wait, - Phoebe frowned slightly, - Aren't you Sailorsaturn, one of the strongest scouts? Sunny told us everything about it, - she quickly added, seeing Hotaru's surprised look.

-Yeah, I am, - answered Hotaru.

-Well, that's good, 'cause we're gonna need some help, - Piper said, half smiling, - but let's have some tea first.

-Wait, so you're not aghasted at the thought that this very person can destroy the whole world? - Sunny asked quizically.

-Nope, - answered Piper, smiling. She headed towards the kitchen, followed closely by Phoebe and Paige, who were smiling too and were being close to laughing.

Sunny and Hotaru looked at each other, also trying hard to suppress a laugh. Then they followed the sisters.

The rest of the day the girls drank tea and coffe, talked about their lives, demonic experiences, love affairs, new families... And the plan. The plan to destroy the Source.


	15. Unexpected Surprises

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 15

Unexpected Surprises

-Hotaru, come on! We have to hurry, or we may be late! - Sunny cried, running through the dark tunnel.

-I know, - Saturn cried back, catching on.

The girls were running down one of the dark, cold, rocky Underworld tunnels. According to the plan, they were supposed to arrive to the place of the fight between the Source and the Charmed Ones more than fifteen minutes ago. But they ended up in a trap, set by a bunch of... Whightlighters! That was too unexpected. And that could have had heavy consequences, Sailorsun knew that.

Of course, both Sunny and Hotaru wanted to know why would Whitlighters try to prevent them from helping to vanquish the Source, but she and Hotaru had already lost enough time.

They ran, ran and ran for what seemed to be eternity. Eventually, they heard cries, punches, roaring, crashing and smashing...

Sunny and Hotaru ran to the end of the tunnel and stopped just in time: they barely escaped from falling down into a kind of a crack beneath them and beneath the cave. The crack was actually in the cave's bottom, and the tunnel was made in its wall.

The girls quickly backed off and hid behind a huge stone and watched the scene that had been taking place in the cave.

The Source was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the Elders were standing in front of the Charmed Ones. Wayatt and Chris, Piper's two sons, and also the six months old twins Parker and Philippa, Paige's children, had somehow also ended up there. The girls looked at each other, their eyes widened.

-What the hell is going on here? - mouthed Sunny.

Hotaru shrugged.

-So, according to some damn... Sorry, mysterious, prophet from the future, WE are the reason why the Source keeps reincarnating again and again... And unless we are dead, he will keep terrorizing the World... Right! Sure, why not? - Piper laughed, apparently summing up the facts, that had been told her and her sisters by the Elders.

Hotaru and Sunny looked at each other, their eyes wide-wide open.

-Piper, you have to understand... There is no other option, - one of the Elders said, shaking his head gloomily.

-And there are reasons why we believe that prophet, - added the other Elder.

-Oh, really? - Phoebe snapped.

-Guess what? We don't care a damn thing about that prophet! - Paige said in a small voice and with a wide smile.

There was a moment silence as the Elders and the sisters simply glared at each other. Then, one of the Elders finally said:

-We really don't want to do this. But we have to. I'm sorry. And thank you for everything you did for us and this World.

The Elders rose their hands and shot bolts of white and blue lightning. The bolts hit the sisters and their kids, sending them flying across the cave and straight into the crack near the wall. Then there was silence.


	16. Falling Down

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 16

Falling Down

The Elders rose their hands and shot bolts of white and blue lightning. The bolts hit the sisters and their kids, sending them flying across the cave and straight into the crack near the wall. Then there was silence.

Sunny sat there in shock, completely frozen. She couldn't believe her own eyes. This couldn't be happening, she thought. It just couldn't...

Hotaru shook Sunny by the shoulder, and she came out of her trans. They looked down. The Elders were still there. Their faces were solemn. But not sad or miserable. No. Just solemn.

-We did it... - one of them said, - We did what we had to do...

-Now we'll have to destroy the Source one more time. The final time, - another Elder added. The rest nodded silently, and with that they orbed out.

Sunny watched the whole scene, standing motionless behind the rock. She didn't do anything, she didn't say anything. She didn't feel anything. There was nothing inside of her. Nothing.

Slowly and gradually she began to feel a cold hand squeezing her throat, not letting her breathe, and the fire inside of her head. It was pain. She knew it: it was pain and despair. The feeling was all too familiar for her... She had already felt the same twice before. There was rage inside of her... Just like when Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna left... No, wait. This time it WAS different after all. The rage wasn't directed to the Elders. Actually, she didn't even remember of their existence at that moment. The rage was directed towards the inside of her. Sunny was mad at herself, at her own destiny, at her own bad luck, at having to watch AGAIN helplessly the people she loved leaving her...

"I hate myself, - screamed some voice inside Sunny, - I hate myself for having to watch this again and again! I hate myself for having to lose them!"

"But you don't have to lose anyone."

This was another voice. It was different. It didn't sound hysterical. It sounded reasonable. And it brought peace, peace and order, to Sunny's mind and soul. She raised her eyes from the ground. She knew what to do.

Hotaru, who was watching Sunny carefully, saw that. She saw how Sunny rose her eyes from the ground. She saw the light that flashed in them. It was the light of Hope.

Sunny looked at Hotaru and asked suddenly:

-Do you still have Pluto's henshin wand with you?

-Y-Yes... Why?.. - Sailorsaturn stumbled out, taken aback by such a sudden change of a subject.

Sunny took Hotaru's hands with her own and looked straight into her best friend's eyes.

-Hotaru... Do you trust me? - she asked solemnly. She didn't sound hysterical or close to crying. She sounded... normal.

Hotaru kept silent for a second, but then answered firmly:

-Yes, I do. I trust you, Sunny... Sailorsun... Your Highness Princess Elyonia. I trust you, and I'm with you no matter what. Wherever you go, I will follow you. Whatever you do, I will be there to support you. I said that three thousand years ago, and I'm saying this again now: I am with you no matter what.

-Then do as you say: follow me. Trust me and follow. Just trust me, - Sailorsun let go of Hotaru, took out the henshin wands of Uranus and Neptune and, giving Hotaru another encouraging look, jumped off the cliff into the darkness of the crack, following her friends.

Hotaru was shocked. But then she remembered Sunny's gaze: it was reasonable. She had a plan, Saturn knew that. And she trusted her Princess. Her friend. She took out Pluto's henshin wand and jumped after Sunny, into diving into the darkness of the crack.


	17. The New Destiny

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

Chapter 17

The New Destiny

Piper, Phoebe and Paige slowly woke up.

-Ouch! My head! - complained Phoebe.

-What happened? - Piper asked.

-I don't know, - Paige answered.

-Wait... - Piper froze. - The Elders!

-They attacked us! - cried Paige. - They tried to kill us!

-Then why are we still alive?..

Piper painfully began to remember how they stood there in the cave face to face with the Elders, who orbed Chris, Wayatt and Paige's twins in as well, and then... Then shot the bolts of lightning... To kill them all. Then the idea struck Piper.

-The kids... Where are they?.. Where are my children! - Piper cried.

-And where are my children! - Paige panicked as well.

-And where is my daughter? - Phoebe sounded both shocked and scared.

-Phoebe, what the hell are you talking about? You haven't even given birth yet! - Piper cried.

-Girls look at me! - screamed Phoebe.

Paige and Piper turned around, preparing to argue with Phoebe, but upon seeing her they froze in shock. Her stomach was gone!

- I'm not pregnant! - Phoebe cried. - Where is my daughter!

-She's gone, - a voice echoed from behind.

The sisters turned around. Sunny, Hotaru and another cloaked figure appeared from out of the fog, surrounding them all.

-Gone! What do you mean, GONE! - Phoebe yelled, sounding both angry and scary.

-Where are we?.. - Piper asked looking around. There was nothing except for fog and a waterfall.

-We are at the source of the time, - answered a cloaked figure.

-And who the hell are you? - asked Paige.

-I'm Pluto, the ancient god of time and space. You are here for a reason. You are here to change your future. And the future of the World. You are about to accept your new destiny. And some things you denied in your past, but never were supposed to deny them.


	18. Season 9

Author: MariSunny

Plot: Charmed&Sailormoon Xover. S9 The Elders think they have 2 sacrifice the Charmed Ones 2 save the World. But Sunny, Usagi and others don't agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed" and "Sailormoon" characters. Only the new characters, such as Sunny, Alex, Pam, Astrit, Victor and etc., are of my own creation.

**We Fight Forever More**

"Charmed"

Season 9

The Halliwell sisters have settled peacefully with their husbands and kids in the free-from-demons life. But it was not long before the new enemy stroke… Actually the enemy was old, he just came back… AGAIN. But this time everything's different: a new character, Sunny, 14 years old girl appears in the Halliwells' lives. She is not a witch, but Sailor Senshi, Sailorsun, Princess Elyonia. She now helps the sisters after losing three of her best friends and teammates to this enemy. The Elders get the prophecy from the future, saying that the only way to save the World is to destroy the Charmed Ones and their kids. But Sunny and her old friends refuse to accept something like that…


End file.
